


ABCD, I Love You But You Don't Love Me...

by KarrineGenesis (MattySeptiplierTale)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Or Is It?, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/KarrineGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw them."</p><p>Her voice was soft against his ears, soft enough for Mark to let his guard down and hold his scarred arm closer to him.</p><p>"... How...?"</p><p>"When you reached for your glass. After that, I knew who our target would be."</p><p>A chill ran down the half Korean's spine, eyes widening as he suddenly realized how drunk he felt. How... Weird he felt.</p><p>At first he'd thought it was because his condition, but her words...</p><p>Suddenly a man was behind him, gripping his biceps roughly. He was bigger than Mark, by a lot. And he didn't show any remorse as he threw Mark into the ground, head cracking against the floor.</p><p>"Night night, baby..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABCD, I Love You But You Don't Love Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Fffff a lot of triggers I'm so sorry ;w;

> In all honesty...? I thought we were ok...

Mark was going to stain the sheets.

That was his only concern as blood trailed lazily down his legs, dropping the blade he'd used off the side of the bed.

He idly remembered when his father was dying in his arms, and the man told him that he knew what Mark did.

And Mark had lied through his teeth, promised he'd never do it again.

Well, ~~~~he guessed he'd tried. For awhile, he didn't hurt himself at all. Broke up with the girl who abused him, went to the hospital to care for himself...

... Even fell in love...

But all of that changed when the one he fell in love with found a girlfriend who he really did care about.

It hurt seeing Jack with Signe.

Especially since Mark had decided to be an idiot that same night and confess his love to Jack.

At first, Jack had just stared at him from the other side of the screen. 

Then....

"... Ya fuckin' bastard... I loved you forever an' after 'a finally got over you an' got whit Signe... Fuck you..."

Instead of doing anything smart, Mark protested... Vehemently.

"Jack, no! I love you, I've loved you for a long time, I'm sorry... We've known each other longer, I love you more than she ever could!"

"Ya fuckin' bastard! Fuck you! I hate you! Ya've let me pined fer you an' when I'm finally over you, yer a dick?! Screw you!"

"I know she's good, I'm sorry, I-"

"I love her! You cock, I love her more than 'a ever could you!"

Jack had slammed the call off. Immediately after, Mark broke his promise to his father and watched his blood spill.

Jack, however, immediately went to Signe.

The woman ran her fingers through Jack's green hair, letting out a small sigh.

"I know he went about it wrong... But you know you love him..."

"Not enough to break up with you..."

Signe snorted, kissing his head. "Then why did you go to talk to me? You want me to tell you what to do right?"

Jack frowned, looking away.

"Thought so... Just think about it. You decide, after you've calmed down."

Jack sighed, eyes hooded. "... Alright. But..."

"... I already know. Don't worry, I'm prepared."

"Let's go out for some ice cream."


End file.
